The incredulous kiss
by unconditionallyinlove
Summary: B/E one-shot. Edward poses a question to Bella that sends her heart into overdrive. Loaded with fluff.


**The Incredulous kiss**

**Summary: **B/E _**one-shot**_.Edward poses a question to Bella that sends her heart into overdrive. Lots of fluff.

**Disclaimer: **Miss Meyer owns all of the lovely characters and _Twilight_, I simply work from her fabulous creations.

* * *

She was at her dresser, looking placidly at her tranquil reflection. Her fingers dwindled gently in and out of her long chocolate locks, as she ran her comb through each strand. She repeated this gesture over and over until each of her wavy locks was perfectly straight. When she placed her comb down, she felt something icy-cool slither around her waist. She closed her eyes as the temperature around her suddenly dropped fifty degrees, and she could feel something hard as marble circle around her.

"Please Bella," he begged, his voice running like the consistency of silk. The sudden fragrance of his breath was suddenly so intoxicating, it was like poison.

"You're already beautiful, why go through all the trouble?" His dreamy hiss slid through her eardrums making her jolt to a straighter sitting position.

"Edward we've been throu-" her hasty words trailed off as he effortlessly lifted her from her chair to place her on the top of her bed.

They were now sitting directly in front of each other, cross-legged. Her eyes were shut tight, her hands circling her thighs.

He watched her for a few moments, trying with unbearable pain to follow her train of thought. Then, when he was sure he had nothing, he sighed deeply.

"Nervous, aren't you?"

Slow movements detangled her stationary position to lift her head and open her chocolate mirrors to his golden ones.

"Well, why wouldn't I be?" She shot in a harsh voice that had sarcasm firmly etched through it.

He let out a deep chuckle and then crushed her to his solid ice chest.

"Oh Isabella," he murmured. Although her face was buried into his shoulder, she could practically see the smile marked on his beautiful face.

After a few moments of being locked in each other's embrace, he untangled himself from her and leaned forward to gaze upon her tired face.

"May I ask you a small favor?"

He flashed his radiant smile, and the intensity of his now warm, open, honey eyes was impossible to reject. Of course, why reject Edward Cullen? The question was impossible to doubt.

"Anything." She vowed breathlessly.

He watched her expression carefully, waiting for any sign of fear or questioning. She looked calmly back at him with a content little smile.

He opened his mouth slowly, and spoke the words with slow deliberation.

"How would you like me to kiss you at the altar, Miss Swan?"

Everything he predicted that would happen, happened.

_Her gasp. The swift movement of her hands being drawn to cover her mouth. The coloring of her cheeks. And his favorite of all, her heartbeat going into overdrive._

He was clearly amused by all this, his lips struggling to fight back a laugh, a smile. Then without thinking, he started. His chin was suddenly craned at an angle less than a millimeter from her mouth. It moved closer in reaction to her over dramatic pulse, and the impossibility of the heat that even he was generating made him laugh inside. His mouth rested over hers, his frozen tongue exploring her insides, tasting her, feeling a sensation even history couldn't deny. For once, he felt inexplicably human, the wholeness, the reality, and the moment. She didn't deny the experience either, he could tell by the rough panting that was rapidly amplifying throughout the room.

He gave her a break, although he eventually lost track of the intervals in which she might have needed a pause to breathe.

After what seemed like an eternity- the only visible sign being the fiery haze that shone through the open window- they broke apart, only to lie side by side, hands entwined on her bed. Her heart was still stammering loudly in protest, and he couldn't help letting out an angelic laugh.

"That isn't fair you know," she whined, every droplet of stubbornness leaking in to her tone.

His perfectly proportioned features slowly contorted into what was clearly a confused expression.

"You know…" she continued. "Like how I've mentioned before…how you always _dazzle_ people like that." Her words were abrupt and stammered.

"And now, you're using it to your utter advantage!"

"I am, aren't I?" He teased lightly, brushing his ivory fingers against her cheek.

Her pout had made no effort to leave her face, but he could sense the aggravation crossing her eyes.

"Bella," he cooed, brushing the loose strands of hair that were covering her face. Her body made the slightest controlled movement in reaction to his touch.

"I never meant to hurt you like this, please, you know it hurts me to see you like this…when I've upset you."

Her eyes slowly drew open to meet his torn features. His skin had returned to its translucent Blanc shade, maybe even whiter than usual.

"I'm sorry Bella, really, I am. Please forgive me."

She hated to see him like this, especially since they were a mere three days from their wedding. Her hands made their way to touch his face, and then she leaned in and gave him a brief kiss.

"Thanks," he breathed.

His smile was radiant when her expression brightened, and he began to pull her comforter and blankets over her to tuck her in.

"Just one more thing," she added casually. His head turned to meet her slightly smug smile.

"Don't kiss me like that at the altar…the guests will think you're a…_vampire._"

He was still laughing when she snuggled into his freezing embrace and slowly dipped into unconsciousness. When he was positive she was already asleep, her mouth opened to surprise him.

"And I prefer _Mrs. Cullen_."

Words couldn't describe the shock of joy and pleasure that had hit him when he heard her words. As he softly hummed her lullaby, he added in a quiet whisper,

"That's two things, Mrs. Cullen"

But she was already fast asleep.


End file.
